


tiramisu come pick me up mario and link are fighting each other and im scared :(

by evilstheater



Series: frog time [5]
Category: Super Smash Brothers, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series, カエルの為に鐘は鳴る | Kaeru no Tame ni Kane wa Naru | For the Frog the Bell Tolls
Genre: F/M, M/M, WIP, diary-esque fanfic, will be added onto later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilstheater/pseuds/evilstheater
Summary: the prince of sable gets invited to smash, and writes in his diary about it because he has no friends cuz hes a loser





	tiramisu come pick me up mario and link are fighting each other and im scared :(

**Author's Note:**

> \- the headcanon that ai and yu are the pink haired and brown haired villager comes from @Missingno123311 on twitter, check him out  
> \- just imagine link can speak ok shhhhhh

So I was fencing with Richard, and all of the sudden Princess Tiramisu ran in with an envelope for me! I opened it up, and it was this Sakurai dude who wanted me to join this battle or something. It was called… “Super Smash Brothers”? Of course, I accepted it, like the noble prince I am, although I don’t really know what a Super Smash Brothers is. Richard was kind of jealous, and told me more about it, and now I’m kind of sad he didn’t get to come along. Oh, Richard… I’ll miss him so! Maybe he would have been invited if he was the better prince, hahaha! Tiramisu seems very happy for me. She packed me a whooole lot of Joy Fruits and Hot Springs Eggs in advance, and a bunch of other confectionaries she made for the celebration. I leave tomorrow morning, and to be honest? I am a bit nervous. There’s going to be so many new faces, so many famous people, and I’ll get to meet them all! Richard told me I’d really like Link. He met Link on an island when he was sailing for home. They got along well, he told me. I hope I’ll be up to everyone’s standards! Anyway, I should be sleeping, so I’m going to stop writing for now. I’ll take this with me to update on my journey! Goodnight!

* * *

I don’t know if I like this anymore. I was greeted by a giant hand, and it was speaking? That was weird. Anyway, he had me go up on a stage to introduce myself to everyone. No one recognized me!!! I don’t get it, I’m the richest prince ever, and this is the thanks I get? I think that Link boy Richard was talking about gave me a few looks, but other than that, the audience was dead quiet! I am so mad. I should be famous _everywhere!_ We got our own rooms though, which is nice. Each one is themed like our home, so mine looked like my room back in the Sablé Kingdom. They even had a picture of Richard framed on my wall! I miss Richard. I wish he could come along. I know yesterday I wrote about how I’m the better prince so that’s why I came here, but… it’s lonely. I don’t recognize anyone, no one knows who I am… I miss my best friend. I miss Tiramisu, too. I can’t go home just yet, but I wish I could. I don’t think I have been so sorrowful in my entire life! I think I will lay in my bed and cry for a few hours. I’m done writing for now. I’ll update this later.

* * *

I heard a knock at my door. It was a pair of two short, stubby people. They heard my wailing and decided to check in. I feel kind of bad, because they told me I was pretty loud. They happen to both share a room next to me! They told me they come from Animal Village. They’re kind of weird, but I don’t really talk to plebians, so…  I decided I’d give them a chance and let them hang out with me. The one with pink hair is named Ai, and the one with brown hair is named Yu. Yu is kind of strange, and he told me he likes digging up fossils and dressing up. _Ew, digging…_ I think getting dirty is one of the most unroyal-like thing a person could do. But what do I expect out of someone who lives in a village? Ai, however, is kind and gentle. She reminds me a bit of Tiramisu, if Tiramisu wasn’t a witch. I kind of miss Tiramisu too, but not as much as I miss Richard. They even brought me an apple from their village to help cheer me up! They’re very kind, even if they are just commoners. I offered them a custard cookie, and they both took one with joy. They asked me about what it was like to be a prince, my home, if I’m going to become a king… and I felt somewhat embarrassed. Of course I love boasting about my money and my life, but… I’ve never really talked to a regular person about it! I told them about my kingdom, and when I fought Lord Delarin, and I told them about Richard, _Ohhh, Richard…_ and Tiramisu too. I left out the part where I could turn into a frog or a snake. I don’t want most people knowing that. That would be weird. Yu seemed very intrigued on the long quest I took to save the princess, and Ai seemed more interested in my life in the castle. They both told me about Animal Village, and the friends they made back home, and I was confused on how someone could live a happy life with no money. Ah, well! The world is a mystery. I offered them to visit my castle and they offered to visit their village sometime. They left and I felt my spirits rise. Tomorrow I will try and make more friends! I’ll update this soon.

* * *

Ai invited me to breakfast with Yu today. The dining hall is pretty big, but it has to be, to fit like… so many people! I was too shy to talk to any of them, though. I need to warm up to so many people soon, or else I’m going to look like an idiot! That Link fellow sat next to me, though. We both gave each other awkward looks, especially since he’s like, 3 feet taller than me! It’s kind of freaky. I watched that robot fellow too--I think his name is Mega Man?--eating actual human food. I didn’t like the thought of that. I never want to see that again. I don’t want to think about syrup being stuck in his circuit boards ever again. That’s really uncomfortable. When I went to put away my plate, Link called out for me. I didn’t know how to respond so I just went, “yeah?”

“You’re that person Richard is dating, right?”

I didn’t know how to respond to that! I didn’t know what Richard told him. This man knows more about me than I thought!

“Y-Yeah, I am, why?” I answered, trying to be as cool as possible.

“He told me a lot about you, back on Koholint Island. Richard talks a whole bunch, it gets a bit obnoxious. Well, it’s nice to see you in person.”

“Yeah! Y-You too.” I feel like I’ve never been more embarrassed in my life. I rushed back to my room after breakfast, feeling my face heated up. I’m too flustered to write right now. I’ll write back later. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is a wip so i will update this. maybe. steadily. depends if i feel like it


End file.
